


Part 4 "Metting His Son The Second Time)(Scattering Darkness)"

by Violet_libra



Category: Card Captor Sakura, Code Geass, Dn. Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark is having a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 4 "Metting His Son The Second Time)(Scattering Darkness)"

:Part 4 “ Meeting His Son The Second Time And Scattering Darkness”

 

 

The next day, Clark again arrive in school. 

Toya:”Hey!”Why areyou absent yesterday?”

Clark smiled brightly. 

Clark:”Nothing to do.” I feel lazy to go.”

Yuki join the conversation. 

Yuki:”It’s alright, Toya.”He’s not a player.”

Satoshi glance at them. He knew where Clark went and he was sure about that. 

 

While in Highschool..

Shaoran:”Do you see some one looking for me?”

Sakura shook her head. Sakura:”No.”I didn’t.” 

Tomoyo walk toward them. 

Tomoyo:”Hey!”Guys how’s the day?” 

Sakura: “Fine?”

Her face was unsure.

Shaoran:”Some one is looking for me.”

He scratch his head. 

“But i forgot his name.” 

Tomoyo:”Oh! maybe that guy.”

She pointed out at Raiki.

Shaoran:” Okay.”Thanks!” 

 

So He approach at the new guy. 

Shaoran:”Hi!”Are you the one who’s looking for me?”

He asked him doubting.

Raiki nod. 

Raiki:”Yes, your my classmate right?”

Shaoran thought for a second.

Shaoran:” Ha?” His brow was knot. 

“What’s your name?”

Raiki smile. 

“Raiki Code” 

He answered. 

Shaoran:”Oh!” sorry, I don’t remember.” 

Tomoyo:”Hey!”That’s enough.” Com’on! let’s go.”Before the bell ring.”

 

So they went to canteen with the new guy. He was so shy with them. But they were kind to him so he felt at ease with them. Time pass, until Clark finally decide to start something. 

Clark:”I’m so bored now.” Hmm..what can I do to have some fun?”

He looks at his surroundings.

“Well, I guess maybe I can..”At midnight!” Yeah, good plan.”I’ll see him.”

 

So he did his plan. To see his son. Ofcourse there would be an argument again. But he doesn’t care. He was looking for trouble. When the time finally arrive, He got his jacket and start to walk toward the house. Luck was with him that Raiki was outside that time. Thinking of something. He was very happy to see him. 

 

Clark:”Hi!”Long time no see.” 

Raiki:”Hello!”Sir.” Clark:”Why are you out here?” in this kind of hour?” 

Raiki smile and stare at the sky. 

Raiki:”I was waiting for my dad.” 

Clark:”Ha?” 

He stare at him quizzically

. “DAd?” 

Raiki nod.

“My mum told me that my dad always appear every midnight.” 

CC suddenly called his son. 

CC:” Raiki!” Get inside of our house.” 

Raiki:”Mum!”I’m waiting for dad.” 

He answered. 

CC:”Your dad can’t come tonight.” 

Raiki:”Okay.”Sir, I got to get in.”Bye!” 

But Clark caught his left arm.

Clark:”Don’t go, I’m your dad.” 

Raiki was surprise upon hearing it. Immediately Clark hug him.

Clark:’I’m so happy.

”Finally I got a chance to get near you.” 

CC saw what happen. She shout at him. 

CC:” Leave my son!” I have told you before, his not your son!”

And she snatch Raiki at him.

Clark:” I just want him to be my friend.”

His face was gloomy. CC ignored it. 

CC:” Raiki, let’s go.”

Raiki obey his mother. He was doubting to Clark. So he ignored him. Clark felt annoyed and promise to himself.

”You’ll pay for this.”I swear.” 

And so he was left alone outside of the house. That very dawn He headed for the cemetery. And start his ritual. Then there was a sudden earthquake. And the bones become alive. Then an hour later .. all the skeleton was standing in front of him. 

Clark:”I command you, kill them.”

And the skeleton start to walk by their own. Clark did not go to school. Instead, he went back to see the house where his son live. The next day, there were lot’s of dead bodies scattered every where.


End file.
